


The disappearance of Snowdin.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys on the phone, Anger, Based on a Creepypasta, Creepy, Creepypasta, Gaster returns, Helpless, Helplessness, Mentioned Gaster, Mentioned Gaster followers, Revenge, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Toriel is not named in the story, Undyne calls Alphys, Undyne main character, feeling helpless, mentioned Papyrus, mentioned Sans, planned revenge, story told through reports, taking out anger upon a town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Reports are flooding in all coming from Snowdin. Alarming reports that should be looked into immediately... However it isn't as easy as sending guards to the specific location due to an unforeseen complication. Options are quickly running out as reports start becoming more and more alarming. What can the royal guard do to even try to help the residents of Snowdin? Especially in time before it could become too late for all of them? Is there even anything that they can save there?





	The disappearance of Snowdin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Undertale version of The Disappearance of Ashley Kansas.
> 
> I wrote it on my phone so hopefully I caught any auto corrects.
> 
> I was gonna post this on Halloween but I got so busy I forgot. So this is like a little late but: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy.

It started out as just any other day in Snowdin. 

The towns people are out and chatting or getting what they need done. 

The businesses are hard at work taking customers in and out.

Everything appears normal.

The rest of the underground was even having a pretty normal day. 

... However... Half way through the day. Everything changed...

Calls flooded into the royal guard line. All from Snowdin. All reporting the sight of smoke on the horizon. They also report that they have tried going to put it out... They can’t find it... 

This is worrying. 

It could be Snowdin forest that is brining.

But also with monsters all trapped underground, meaning the smoke could fill the smoke could take over the air.

So Undyne sent some guards to go to Snowdin to check it out. Undyne hopes that they can put out the fire quickly. She is worried since Snowdin is usually good with putting out fires... But the fact that they can’t get to it is truly worrying. She waits for the reports to come in. She wants this to be just an easy job. She however feels like something in her gut is telling her that it won’t be. She gets the reports rather quickly and her soul just drops. 

The guards are unable to get to Snowdin. They report going down the path only for it to take them back where they came. They tried every path that they knew of however it was all the same. 

There was no way to even get to Snowdin.

Undyne frantically tries to search for other ways to get there... However it didn’t matter there was no way to get there. She also has reports that they can see smoke but it’s staying in one area. Her soul pounds in her chest as her mind races in trying to figure out what to do. 

Then came even more calls. This time all reporting that they could see flames approaching. They report attempting to put out the fire has been unsuccessful. They also report that when evacuating they got lost in the smoke... Arriving right back in Snowdin...

That means that there is no way in and no way out. 

Undynes hands are tied and she can’t do much but pray that it’ll be alright. She soon gets some more calls from Snowdin that makes her soul feel heavier. 

Calls now reporting some sort of screaming in the distance.... Distressed screaming... Coming from where the flames are...

Undyne slams her head down onto the table she’s standing by. Her hands clenched so tightly into fists that she is drawing some blood. She doesn’t even notice however. “Oh dear Asgore. They’re all in danger. They all need help... But there’s no way for us to even get to them!” She raises her head for a moment before slamming it down again. She repeats this for a few times before finally stopping. Her forehead still on the table. She supposes she’s lucky the table didn’t break. She doesn’t feel very lucky however.

Not with what is happening. 

Undynes eyes shoot open as it hits her. She could call Alphys and ask her about her cameras. 

Alphys might be able to at least get a visual on what’s happening. She might even find a path that works to get in or out. 

Undyne quickly straightens and grabs her cell. She presses the speed dial for Alphys and brings it up to her ear fin. She waits for an answer. 

“H-Hello.” The nervous yellow lizard monster does end up answering her cell. 

“Alphys. I need you to check your cameras for me. See if you can find any visual on the Snowdin area. It’s an emergency.”

“O-O-Oh okay.” Alphys goes quiet for a moment though Undyne can hear her typing. 

Undyne waits for a few moments giving Alphys some time to work. 

Alphys responds not long later. “O-Oh. That’s s-strange.”

“What is it Alphys?” Undyne inquires to her crush her nervousness is almost making her shake.

“T-The camera feeds. T-They a-aren’t working.” Alphys reports and it almost breaks Undynes soul. “I-I’m only getting that a-ancient tv f-fuzz.” 

Undyne isn’t sure what to say as even her mind struggles for words.

“Every o-other camera w-works completely.” Alphys informs her. “I-I’m sorry. I c-can’t help you.”

“No way in. No way out. No way to actually see what’s going on.” Undyne slightly mumbles to herself momentarily forgetting she’s on the phone. “What the Hell am I supposed to do?”

“I-Is something b-bad happening?” Alphys’s question is asked in such a nervous, and worried, tone Undyne snaps back to reality. 

“It’s hard to explain. Just please stay in the lab. But there is something going on.” Undyne explains trying to put it as lightly as possible without worrying Alphys too much. “I got to go.”

“O-Oh. Okay.”

The two hang up.

Just as this happens calls are flooding in from Snowdin once more. This time the calls are saying from the flames some monsters are coming... Monsters who are black and grey... Monsters who can speak in the normal language and in a strange one... Monsters who don’t even take damage from attacks... All lead by a melting monster who is the only one with white. 

The melting monster has white scarred face and white hands with circle holes in the palms. The melting monsters clothes look to be black like one large jacket. 

They are all going after monsters as the flames follow along behind them; taking over everything. 

Undyne slams her head down onto the table, causing it to break in half. She stands there for a moment hunched over like that. She opens her eyes only to find her vision blurred with tears.

Not tears of pain but rather tears of sadness and frustration. 

Undyne cannot believe that this is happening. She so badly wants to do something.... However with no way to get to them she’s helpless. She wipes her tears away as the calls stop coming in. She deeply fears that it’s all over and there’s nothing left of Snowdin.

For a few moments it seemed that way. That is until a final call came in from one of the residents... A last chilling message from Snowdin.

Undynes head repeats the message over and over again. 

It’s okay. Everything’s fine now. Everyone’s going to a better place. A place beyond space and time. Where we can live our lives for eternity in emptiness. 

That was it. Everything went dead silent. 

Undyne asked the guards she sent to try again in getting through to Snowdin. She didn’t expect much but no one could blame her for being hopeful. 

After a few minutes she got the report and all of her hope vanished. 

The guards did head to where Snowdin is they however ended up at the door to the ruins. They could find no middle ground at all. 

It’s all gone. Everything is gone.

Undyne closes her eyes tightly and hangs her head. She feels so much like she had failed. She had failed everyone there. She opens her eyes and a little shakily pulls out her phone. She tries calling Papyrus first... Her hopes were raised for a brief moment when there was an answer... Only to be dashed away when it’s just some strange static. She hangs up and tries Sans... Only getting the same thing... She calls Alphys hoping that maybe now the cameras work. 

Alphys answers in a very shaky hello making Undyne feel bad for scaring her. 

“Alphys. Do the cameras work now?” Undyne questions.

“U-Undyne.” Alphys whimpers. “I-I already c-checked the cameras. It’s t-the same... But n-now... There’s just this w-weird message.”

“A message?” Undyne can’t believe she’s hearing this. “What does it say?”

“That r-revenge has b-been taken.” Alphys reports. “It’s a r-red massage i-in the static.”

“Revenge?” Undyne questions not sure what kind of revenge would require such lengths.

“Um... U-Undyne.”

“Yes? Did something else happen?” 

“It’s j-just... I remember s-something...”

Undyne peeks up a little at this. She hopes that Alphys will be able to tell her why this happened.

“W-Well one time m-me and Sans w-were watching s-some anime. He h-has helped me with a p-project that he had more k-knowledge on then me. W-We watched anime as a-a break. He f-fell asleep a-and mumbled i-in his sleep.”

“What did he say?” Undyne is wondering how this is going to relate to what just happened.

“W-Well he was m-mumbling something a-about an aggressive m-monster and s-something about t-the monster going after P-Papyrus. Then a-apparently losing c-control of m-magic and... A-And banishing t-the monster to the v-void. T-The void w-would make sense. B-Being our of reach o-of space and t-time... But there’s n-no k-known way to get there. L-Let alone c-come back f-from it.”

“What!?” Undyne questions in shock at hearing this. “You’re sure?” She gets a sound of confirmation. She hums in slight thought. “So... If it really is an aggressive monster who would go after someone like Papyrus... I suppose that it does makes sense. Make senes of why he’d see taking out all of Snowdin was the way to go.”

“C-Can you contact S-Sans to a-ask?” Alphys inquires and Undyne almost sighs sadly.

“No. I tried calling both Sans and Papyrus. All I got in the answer was a strange static. I have a high belief it’ll be the same for anyone who was in Snowdin.” Undyne explains to her. “Snowdin seems to have just completely vanished. All paths just go to the door to the ruins.”

“T-The ruins...” Alphyss thoughtful makes Undyne listen more. “S-Sans sometimes w-would go t-there. He spent quite a-a bit of time t-there. I-I think he was t-talking to s-someone.”

“Talking to someone? At the door to the ruins?”

“Y-Yeah. But I c-couldn’t see w-who as w-whoever i-it was... Well w-was begins the door.”

Undyne can’t believe what she is hearing. “What?! Behind the door!? Hm. I’ll check it out. Thanks Alphys.” She hangs up then heads off. She dismisses the guards, who are trying to figure out where Snowdin is, for now. She makes it to the ruins door as it was like how the guards had said. She tries to open it only to find it locked. She didn’t expect that to be any different than before. She just thought it was worth a shot. She raises a hand pausing as she almost felt silly for doing this. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. She stops and opens her eyes. She knocks on the door. “Hello?” She falls out after another moment. “I’m here to talk to you about something.” She isn’t getting a response. “Please. It’s very important. A whole town just vanished and whoever you are, you might have answers why.” She waits once again before sighing heavily at the silence. “Snowdin is gone. Everyone who was there is gone. Including Sans. I’m not even sure if you’re there... But... I had hoped you had some information that might help. Information on an aggressive monster who was banished... Though I’m not even sure if you’re real... I’m sorry if I wasted time here.” She turns and heads off slowly hoping a response would come.

But none came. 

Undyne remains completely unaware that there was someone there.

A sad monster leaning against the door head down in sadness. “I wish I had information to help.” The monster whispers so Undyne won’t hear.

Snowdin, and those who had been in Snowdin, were never seen or heard from again.

And to this day Undyne couldn’t get in contact with anyone in the ruins. 

The end.


End file.
